


Di verità nascoste e viaggi verso casa

by zungenbrecher



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, chiacchiere sul treno di ritorno, cowt9, da grandi rivelazioni derivano grandi responsabilità
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: « Ma quindi tu davvero non sai chi è stato veramente Harry Potter? » Niccolò ha lo sguardo serio che lo inchioda al sedile dello scompartimento vuoto, la cesta col gatto che traballa sul portapacchi e il treno che li sta riportando verso casa che, chissà secondo quali regole della fisica, sembra sferragliare più lentamente di quanto abbia fatto a Natale.« Certo che lo so? È il salvatore del mondo magico? Il bambino che è sopravvissuto, insomma, quello ha sconfitto Tu Sai Chi. Te lo fanno studiare a storia della magia, primo anno, sai? » replica, piccato, quell’affermazione che colpisce dritta dritta il suo orgoglio e quasi mette in discussione il suo status di studente, se non modello, sicuramente molto coscienzioso e meritevole.Niccolò piega le labbra in un’espressione poco convinta, gioca con l’orlo della maglietta a mezze maniche che indossa e dentro alla quale sembra essere caduto tanto gli sta larga.





	Di verità nascoste e viaggi verso casa

« Ma quindi tu non sai chi è stato veramente Harry Potter? » Niccolò ha lo sguardo serio che lo inchioda al sedile dello scompartimento vuoto, la cesta col gatto che traballa sul portapacchi e il treno che li sta riportando verso casa che, chissà secondo quali regole della fisica, sembra sferragliare più lentamente di quanto abbia fatto a Natale.  
« Certo che lo so? È il salvatore del mondo magico? Il bambino che è sopravvissuto, insomma, quello ha sconfitto Tu Sai Chi. Te lo fanno studiare a storia della magia, primo anno, sai? » replica, piccato, quell’affermazione che quasi mette in discussione il suo status di studente, se non modello, sicuramente molto coscienzioso e meritevole.  
Niccolò piega le labbra in un’espressione poco convinta, gioca con l’orlo della maglietta a mezze maniche che indossa e dentro alla quale sembra essere caduto tanto gli sta larga.  
Ha questo problema, Niccolò, sembra sempre più piccolo di quel che è, e lui lo sopporta poco e a volte gli dice che forse è collegato al suo Problema -- con la maiuscola perché è un segreto con un nome proprio, neanche Martino lo conosce. Niccolò dice sempre che glielo rivelerà, un giorno, ha tante cose molto più interessanti da raccontargli che non sono per forza legate al Problema.  
Al momento, però, non gli interessa, soprattutto perché l’altro sembra aver altro da raccontargli, qualcosa di grosso a giudicare da come si guarda intorno, e Martino si sporge un po’ in avanti, si fa più attento, quasi si pente di aver cacciato Gio, Elia e Luchino dallo scompartimento -- che poi, poche balle, si sono cacciati da soli per non vederli fare i piccioncini, ma a lui piace pensare di averli fatti sloggiare con la sua spaventosa aura da Serpeverde.  
« Senti, quello che ti sto per dire è una cosa altamente confidenziale, io la so solo perché papà lavora al Ministero, no?, e allora lui a queste cose ha accesso. » continua, i movimenti ancora agitati, e gli occhi che continuano a saettare qua e là quasi fosse alla ricerca di qualcuno segretamente in ascolto, lo sguardo che si assottiglia e si ferma sul gatto sul portapacchi.  
« Forse sarebbe addirittura meglio tappare le orecchie al gatto. »  
« Al gatto? Nì, stai un po’ bruciato...» mormora lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e Niccolò sbuffa leggermente, un “poi non lamentarti se succede quel che ho detto” implicito, tutto scritto nella piega delle sopracciglia, che ha imparato da lui e con cui si pente di averlo contagiato.  
« Va bene, allora inizio ma tieniti forte: tu lo sai che a metà degli anni Novanta è successo un patatrac, no? Tipo il peggior casino del mondo magico, roba che neanche Berlusconi in quello babbano. »  
« Sempre studiato al primo anno di Storia della Magia, sì, ma continua. »  
« Ecco, ti hanno fatto studiare solo cazzate. »  
« Ah, sì? »  
« Sì, ed ora devi starmi parecchio dietro perché inizierò a parlare di inciuci di palazzo che non immagineresti neanche dopo aver visto tutte le puntate di Suburra. »  
« Suburra sarebbe…? »  
« Una cosa babbana fighissima che ti farò conoscere appena torniamo a casa. Però seguimi. » ha le mani davanti al viso, Niccolò, e la stessa espressione felice di quando gli dice di qualche strana cosa che lui e i suoi compari di Corvonero hanno scovato in un qualche anfratto della biblioteca, come tutte le volte in cui finisce un libro e si fa dalla Torre ai sotterranei solo per assicurarsi di poterglielo raccontare tutto, per filo e per segno, seduti sulle scale del castello.  
« A casa lo faccio con mia madre. » ripete sempre, e Martino è sempre a tanto così dal dirgli il suo Problema, quello con la maiuscola: anche lui lo faceva con sua madre ma sua madre, ormai, è quasi sempre al San Mungo.  
Chissà se lei e Niccolò si sono mai incontrati.  
Non ha ancora avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo.  
« Non stare lì a sottolineare i miei GUFO di merda, Marti, senti a me. Dicevamo: crisi brutta brutta a metà degli anni Novanta, sto tizio che fa il matto e ammazza gente e ci dicono che era un tale Tom Orvoloson Riddle ma tu lo sai chi era sto Tom? »  
« Sì? Però, secondo me, mo mi dici che non lo so. »  
« E infatti non lo sai: era l’ex ministro delle finanze al Ministero. »  
« Il Ministero della Magia ha un ministro delle finanze? »  
« E certo? Scusa, i soldi di tua madre da dove vengono, secondo te? Li vomitano i folletti? »  
« Spero di...no? »  
« Appunto. E questo ci fa tornare al mio discorso. Sto Riddle che fa? Frega un sacco di soldi ad un sacco di maghi. E un sacco di auror e spezza incantesimi iniziano a scoprire le magagne e lui che fa? Li ammazza tutti. Anzi, no, lui non si sporca le mani che sette volte. Di solito li fa ammazzare dai suoi scagnozzi che forse, più che Mangiamorte, dovevano essere Mangiamonete perché quello facevano: ammazzavano gente e trovavano il modo di prendersi tutti i soldi. E questo ha creato ‘na mezza bancarotta al mondo magico perché spariva gente, sparivano soldi e probabilmente Riddle aveva i conti alle Cayman. Fatto sta che ai folletti della Gringott iniziavano a girare male e metà dei commercianti di Diagon Halley stavano in sommossa perché l’inflazione e cazzi e mazzi. »  
Si ferma, inspira a fondo, può vederlo battere il piede a terra come quando è agitato prima di salire sulla pedana al club dei duellanti o come quando vuole dire troppe cose tutti insieme e i pensieri, per sua stessa descrizione, si intasano tutti dietro alle labbra e lui non sa bene come farli uscire ordinati, a chi di loro dar la precedenza.  
Oggi è un giorno in cui parla ordinato, a bassa voce, si chiede se sia per l’argomento o sia perché oggi va proprio così -- li chiama “I giorni senza pensieri” e Martino non appoggia proprio la definizione perché Niccolò che non pensa non è qualcosa che il suo cervello sa e può processare.  
Lo vede prendere un sorso dalla sua borraccia e schiarirsi la voce.  
« Ed ora torniamo ad Harry Potter: praticamente anche lui lavorava al Ministero? Non credere alle balle che è nato a fine anni Settanta, no, lui in quel periodo in caso è arrivato a prendersi la sua poltroncina di ecopelle. Harry Potter, figlio di due che finirono uccisi dai magheggi del signor Riddle, era in realtà un contabiluccio di provincia che davvero non usava la sua bacchetta che per girarsi il caffè la mattina e che amava particolarmente i numeri. Sì, non mi guardare con quella faccia, ci sono persone strane a cui i numeri piacciono. »   
Alza le mani in segno di resa, Martino, ed una viene intercettata a mezz’aria da Niccolò che la stringe nella sua, non la lascia andare, costringe entrambi a star seduti sull’orlo dei loro sedili per continuare a tenersi per mano senza dover cambiare posto.  
« Ora arriva la parte più bella. » lo rassicura, con il sorriso di chi sa che forse la sta tirando un po’ per le lunghe, e gli stringe la mano mentre ricomincia questa volta con voce un po’ più bassa, con il ghigno di chi ha fottuto il sistema ed ora porta il suo cadavere intorno a Troia.  
Martino ignora cosa questo significhi, ma Niccolò gli assicura che è un’altra cosa figa dei babbani che dovrà fargli conoscere.  
« Praticamente Harry Potter è il tizio che ha scoperto l’impiccio ed ha dato via ad una roba che hanno dovuto rivoluzionare il Ministero proprio dall’interno. Praticamente tutta la classe alta del mondo magico s’è ritrovata a dover fare ammenda perché un sacco di loro avevano assecondato sto mascalzone intascando mazzette varie ed eventuali, tutta la classe dirigente si è rivelata corrotta e super marcia e infatti tu queste cose le sai? No. Perché le hanno volute cancellare dai libri di storia, perché proprio i maghi in primis se lo sono voluto dimenticare. Praticamente hanno fatto revisionismo storico. Ed io, ora, ti dico finalmente la verità, nient’altro che la verità, e ti permetto di uscire dal grigiore dell’ignoranza. Harry Potter non era un eroe, Harry Potter era un buon economista. »  
Si stacca, tornando a buttarsi con la schiena contro il sedile, lasciando che il silenzio cali nello scompartimento e lasciandolo solo col momentaneo smarrimento che lo ha preso e sembra quasi avergli dato una botta in testa -- un po’ come quella volta che Elia si lasciò sfuggire un bolide mentre giocavano a Quidditch in una delle poche giornate di sole di fine marzo e lui se l’era preso dritto in fronte ed era stato KO per un’oretta buona.  
Si sente allo stesso modo: stordito, perplesso, vagamente infastidito ed estremamente arrabbiato.  
« Bella merda…» trova solo la forza di commentare, e Niccolò annuisce con aria grave, si passa le mani dietro la testa ed osserva gli alberi sfrecciare fuori dal finestrino, i pendii appena accennati della Scozia che lasciano il posto alla monotona pianura delle campagne inglesi.  
« Perché pensi che Harry Potter sia conosciuto anche dai babbani? Perché la storia se l’è inventata sua moglie. La sua prima moglie, per meglio dire, e se l’è rivenduta facendoci più soldi di quanto immaginasse oltre che facendo un favore alla comunità magica. Praticamente crediamo tutti ad una storia creata a tavolino da persone che dovevano un letamaio di roba che, probabilmente, va avanti dai tempi di Merlino…»  
« Che a sto punto tocca pure vedè se Merlino esiste davvero... »  
« Di lui non so, papà non mi ha detto niente, forse perché non c’era, non so. » il vociare fuori dallo scompartimento aumenta di intensità, riconosce Giovanni tra il rumore, poi anche Luca, li sente passare davanti alle porte chiuse per poi andare un po’ più in là discutendo di qualcosa con qualcuno che sembra pericolosamente Silvia.  
« Però la cosa che mi fa più incazzare sai qual è? » riprende, Niccolò, sempre guardando fuori dal finestrino, quasi cercando di trovare nelle macchie verdi un filo logico che anche lui tende a non trovare nell’immediato. « Che hanno per forza dovuto farlo figo e combattivo e astuto quando era solo...bravo con i numeri. Perché un eroe non può essere un contabile? Lui e Paciock hanno salvato il culo a tutti noi evitando un crack che manco la Wall Street nel Ventinove eppure, zacchete, la finzione letteraria gli ha appioppato un’altra storia...e crudele, no? »  
Annuisce, Martino, e per meno di un secondo si chiede cosa avrebbe detto Giovanni in questo preciso momento, se lo immagina a saltare sul sedile, incazzato, urlando che non si prende per il culo il popolo, che la classe dirigente fa schifo al cazzo ed altre amenità simili. Giovanni ha la faccia di chi, non sa come né perché, in quel fangaio ci si ritroverà presto e pur senza volerlo, odiando tutti e tutto ma arrivando alla vetta.  
Giovanni è proprio un cazzo di Grifondoro si ritrova a pensare, non senza una punta di rottura di coglioni latente.  
« Soprattutto la Storia tace la cosa più importante » la voce del suo ragazzo gli arriva ovattata, preso dai suoi pensieri poco lusinghieri circa la società in cui si ritrova a vivere, gira la testa verso di lui meccanicamente e appena in tempo per sentirlo affermare, con aria grave « Tipo che Harry Potter era blu. Tutto blu. »   
Quella frazione di secondo che gli serve per fargli realizzare le implicazioni delle parole altrui sono esattamente quelli che bastano all’altro per scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, le mani sulla faccia e i gomiti sulle ginocchia, l’espressione soddisfatta di chi ce l’ha fatta deve fare il paio con la sua fin troppo atterrita.  
« Ma me stavi a pià per culo…? » è tutto quel che riesce ad articolare, tutta la sua bollente bile rivoluzonaria che si spegne d’improvviso e lo lascia smorzato, senza parole, come solo chi è stato abilmente raggirato può essere lasciato.


End file.
